


Well, Frack!

by Mel_Sanfo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Barry Allen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Caitling Snow (mentioned), Cisco Ramon (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Iris West (Mentioned) - Freeform, Ronnie Raymond (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/Mel_Sanfo
Summary: Felicity gets tipsy at a Halloween party and sings (not literally) praises for someone else's costume!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Treat fic!
> 
> And I think its the fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed in my life! WOOT WOOT!
> 
> I got Treat #4 which iiiis 'We wore the same exact costume'
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As per usual, I don't own Arrow and all mistakes are my own!

Verdant was the last place Felicity wanted to be at tonight. In all honesty the blonde would have exchanged most of her last paycheck for the chance to be at home, in her colorful fuzzy socks and comfty PJ’s than out partying it up on Halloween, however she had promised Caitlin weeks ago that she would be there and she wasn’t one to flake out on a promise.

 

It did get annoying though, after a while. Every single person who had seen her costume, one she gave herself points for originality on, got it wrong. Then again, that’s what she got for using a rather obscure theme instead of going for the more known choices. If one more person asked her if she was supposed to be Robin Hood she was going to run for the hills screaming. 

 

And what was the point on slutty costumes anyways? First of all, weren't women supposed to know Halloween happened on the last day of October, which in turn, meant it was actually cold? And why did she have to choose between slutty nurse, naughty kitty or sexy pirate? Why couldn’t she just be a regular pirate, nurse, witch or anything else really? When had they passed a law that said female Halloween costumes were supposed to reach mid-thigh or higher, show off the girls or else they weren’t appropriate or recognizable? 

 

And monsters! There were sexy monster costumes now? What the frack was up with that!? Felicity was all for self expression, no doubt about it with her Goth phase and all, but she couldn’t help but think that the ‘sexy’ cookie monster costume she’d seen earlier tonight had ruined at least part of her childhood. 

 

The third drink of the night made things slightly better. The concoction was a nectar from the gods she couldn’t remember the name to, it was something the handsome bartender had whipped up on the spot, just for her and kept on preparing whenever she reached the bar for refills. It was a bright shade of neon green and tasted like a mint chocolate chip shake with a kick; the best of both worlds came together, reminding her of her favorite ice cream while getting her just on the right side of tipsy. 

 

She was done though. 

 

As she sipped her third, and last, drink she scouted her surroundings and knew she’d done good in keeping her promise by staying the right amount of time. Caitlin was busy sucking face with her husband to be, Ronnie, in the booth they had claimed when they first arrived at the club. Cisco had found himself a little group of followers early in the night and was now dancing wildly with all four of them, scantily clad girls from Starling City University that just LOVED his big words and goofy persona. And Barry, who knows where Barry was now, having snuck away with Iris a few minutes before she had gone for her third drink.

 

Yep! Right now was a good time to finish her drink and head home.

 

It only took a few more gulps and the green liquid from her glass was completely gone. She sat it down on the table at their booth and interrupted the tonsil hockey session between the lovebirds just long enough to say goodbye before trying to make her way out. The masses were not cooperating though, so instead of braving the crush of people to get to the front door Felicity snuck out a side entrance. 

 

The alley she exited at was, well, as most alleys are. Dark, smelly, damp, cold with big industrial trash containers lining the wall. 

 

“Frack.” She muttered looking one way then the other before orienting herself and starting to head down the alley, she was sure she knew where the safest spot to hail a cab was, from when she’d been dropped off at the club a few hours earlier.

 

Only, those deliciously ghostly green drinks must have done quite a number on her brain because instead of the front entrance of the club she found herself at the very back, or so she guessed, somewhere even darker and far creepier than the alley before. Stopping in place she pulled out her cell phone and sighed heavily when she noticed there was no reception.

 

“Great… I am in the middle of the city, within a dark void of no service.” she muttered to herself, glancing up from her screen to look around and almost dropping her phone with a loud gasp.

 

Standing only a few feet away from her was a man all dressed in dark green. She was only able to make him out because his hand was on the handle of a door she hadn’t even seen and there was a crack of light streaming out.

 

“Holy mother of Ugh!” she clutched at her chest with her hand for a few moments, taking some deep breaths before she continued, managing to put her cell phone away in one of her pockets. “You scared me!” 

 

The man in leather…was that really leather? It actually looked like it was, tilted his head to the side as he watched her and Felicity felt her heart swell in her chest when she realized who he was dressed up as.

 

“Oh wow! I can’t believe it. You’re dressed just like me!” she said, happily, her fuzzy brain loosening her tongue a bit more. “Usually that would be a big no no, with the whole disaster that it is when you wear the same dress as someone else and then you feel self-conscious for the rest of the day because of it, but I am SO happy to see someone else actually had the decency of dressing up as him for Halloween. You’d think with all the good he’s been doing for this city he would get at least his very own official Halloween costume, an action figure or something.” she huffed, using her hands to fix the hood on her head a little bit. 

 

“You would not believe the amount of people that have asked me if I was supposed to be Robin Hood. Then again, you are going into the club so maybe you can. And if not, then prepare yourself because you’re gonna get asked the same thing. A lot. Just a fair warning, beware…” she offered with a shake of her head. 

 

“Can you imagine though? I mean, when I think Robin Hood, I picture a pointy funny looking hat and tights. And sure the Arrow’s pants look quite TIGHT on him but they’re not tight tight’s by any mean of the word. Am I right?” she asked, having approached the dude as she talked. 

 

“I have to say though. Your costume? It is SO much better than mine, like a LOT better. We are totally talking Cosplay levels of goodness here.” she said and used one of her forefingers to touch the leather cuff on his forearm, where the green feathers of what were meant to look like little darts were. “Your attention to detail is seriously surreal.” she added looking up at him and finding that, just like herself, her Arrow guy was also wearing a mask. 

 

“Thank you,” his voice was distorted, obviously done by an electronic voice modulator, but to Felicity that was the icing on the cake.

 

“You even have the voice modulator! I wish I would’ve thought of that!” she said, resting her hand on his forearm and looking up at him with pleading blue eyes. “Ok, It might be the drinks talking here but I just have to ask this of you, because A. there is really no reason for the real you know who to pay ME a visit and B. If he had to then there’s a good chance I wouldn’t appreciate the moment then...so...can you say it?”

 

“Say...it?” he asked, slowly, cautiously.

 

“You know,” she offered and then pulled up her hand from his forearm, forming a claw at him. “The whole Grrr ‘You have failed this city’ thing.” she stated and then smiled, brightly. “You can think of it as practice for when you get in there and face the wolves.”

 

The man opened his mouth as if to say something then seemed to think better of it and tilted his head at her again. 

 

“Oh, come on. Just once? For me, a fellow Arrow? Then you can point me in the right direction to get a cab and you will be the only Arrow for people to drool at in this Halloween bash. Please?”

 

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, the corner of his lips quirking up only slightly, as if he couldn’t believe that he was actually in this situation at all and then he sighed, heavy and long.

 

“Your name?” he asked, with that growly modulated voice that just sent thrills down her spine.

 

“Smoak! Felicity Smoak.” she replied quickly, almost bouncing on her feet with excitement and tipsiness.

 

The guy dressed as Arrow looked one way then the other, glancing momentarily towards the door before leaning down and invading her personal space. The hood of her costume and the one he wore brushing together as he leaned close to her ear and whispered the words she wanted.

 

“Felicity Smoak. You have failed this city.” 

 

And if there was more of a purr to his voice than a growl, she really didn’t mind, in the least. Her knees went a bit weak at the exchange and when he pulled back to look at her from his height she felt her cheeks flaming. Damn, how had she not noticed that he was that much taller than her...and wide? Solid looking...like a muscley wall!

 

“Ooh… tha-that was-- good. Really good.” she muttered and then she was the one looking around. “So now you’ve done it...I mean said it. It being the thing I wanted you to say, and I’m just gonna stop myself right there because apparently those three drinks made my usual word vomit even worse and I DO not want that happening right now around a fellow Arrow.” she spoke fast and clipped, as if to contain herself. “So I will keep my end of the bargain and stop bugging you...which way was it to the taxi like again?”

 

“Down the alley, take a right and then two left turns.” He answered, a smirk tugging on his lips when she turned to look at him.

 

“Right… I mean RIGHT! Yes, Right then two lefts, got it.” she said, taking a few steps back, not taking her eyes off of him. “Make sure no one fails our city in there and all that,..” she offered with a lame wave of her hand and then turned around, following the directions he had given.

 

“Damn, he was really rocking those leather pants…” she muttered to herself as she exited the alley and found her way to the back of the taxi line.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, nursing a hefty hangover, Felicity stepped out onto the patio of her townhouse to water some of her plants. She was on the way back in when she saw it. There, stuck only a few inches from the sliding door, on the siding of her townhouse, was an envelope with her name on it, held in place by a green flechette. Shaking her head did nothing to make the mirage disappear. Neither did rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. Pinching herself to wake from the obvious dream she was having was another big nope, she only succeeded in hurting her arm and almost dropping her now empty watering can.

 

Setting the watering can on the edge of the table that was part of her patio set she plucked the little dart from the wood and caught for the envelope before it fell. The totally ordinary white paper container wasn’t sealed and the note inside was in regular white stock paper. There were only a few words, but all the same they made her breath stutter when she read them.

 

‘Miss Smoak,

 

I didn’t get a chance to say it last night, but I liked your costume better.

 

~A’

 

“Well FRACK!”


End file.
